dragon_ball_omniverse_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Calypso
"Here's all I ask of you. Know how weak you are, stay in line and obey my every command. Unless you want to expire like a rotten fruit?" Calypso is the Goddess of the Lust Realm and the current Queen of demonkind and those who live in the Lust Realm. Appearance Calypso has dark-coconut skin with bleach white hair and a beautiful-featured face. Her eyes are consumed in black with red pupils and she possesses sharp fangs. She wears a royal set of Ruby Armour with Obsidian padding and gloves while leaving a space for her stomach and donning a red and black cape. She reveals to her lackeys that she possesses multiple glowing marks on her pelvis and thigh that confirmed she has Succubus DNA inside of her. She has also confirmed to have worn a Yoga outfit, donning a tight black sports bra and yoga pants. Personality Calypso has proven to be a very disturbed and mentally unwell person, admitting to murdering her previous husband by making him kill himself on camera for his entire family to see. She downright abuses anyone who she views as weak or unfit, sometimes even killing them, while showing a manipulative attitude towards her henchmen and lackeys to exploit them for her own gain. She shows a violent attitude to any of her female enemies while repeatedly attempting to have sex with male enemies via her seductive nature and her manipulative attitude. The only time this has successfully worked was with Harakiri Junior as she was able to have sex with him and become pregnant to continue her bloodline. Before cancellation, it was revealed that Calypso would only treat her daughter, Spears, with love and compassion as she wanted to give her daughter a better life than the one Calypso herself had endured. Early Life Calypso was born to a poorer Demon family on December 12th 1819 and was an accidental pregnancy. Because of this, she was emotionally and physically abused her entire childhood until she hit the demon age of 14. The abuse had eventually drove her insane and she broke out of her basement, cutting her parents' heads off before rushing outside. She murdered 40 other demons before she was arrested, proceeding to kill over 20 cellmates before she was placed in Solitary Confinement. However, this killstreak immensely impressed the current King and Queen of the Demon Realm and thus she was employed as a guard. She stuck to her job as a guard, beginning to get a grip of her mental state while possessing a somewhat cynical outlook on life. She then met another guard, Popsi, whom she fell in love with and married a few years into adulthood. After she birthed Mirro and Mirra, her soon-to-be henchmen, she found a dead body outside her home and inspected it before suffering from a painful shock. It was there Calypso had been cursed with Lust Energy which was passed onto her after the previous Lust Goddess bled to death in her garden. After this sudden power-up, Calypso was incredibly powerful but at the cost of her reformed sanity which was replaced with sadism and bloodlust. Later that night, Calypso used her Lust Energy to drive her husband mad and force him to commit suicide on video to which she sent the footage to all of his friends and family. Calypso had fled the home with her "children" and approached the King and Queen, using her new energy to have their own guards murder them in cold blood before she donned the throne of the Demon Realm. Because of her power, she renamed the realm to the Lust Realm and ruled supreme for over 188 years before the events of Omniverse Battle. Lust Realm Arc Calypso continued to rule and abuse her powers as usual until she realized that the Lust Energy was actually beginning to rot her body incredibly slowly. Panicked, she came up with an idea to reproduce in the event that she would rot away and have no vessel to carry on the legacy. She could not reproduce with her kingdom due to the extremely rare chance of pregnancy so she ordered Mirra and Mirro to knock out and recover a Saiyan she saw in her crystal orb known as Harakiri Junior. Upon learning of their failure, Calypso had planned ahead in the case of emergency and decided to wait until he fell asleep with his guard down to hatch her plan. Before going to take Junior, she was informed that a gang of denizens attacked Junior and his friends a few months back without her knowledge. Furious, she killed all of those involved for almost killing her chance at reproducing. She then snuck into his apartment and kidnapped him, seducing and then having sex with him to get herself pregnant. After this, she locks him away to use again once she birthed her baby. Omniverse Battle Upon Junior's escape, she vowed to destroy all of those who took him away from her by any means nessessary but the series was cancelled before this could happen. However, it was confirmed that her fate was to die to Negakiri's blade via blood loss while slounched in her own throne.